Pernicium Modulo
by Kira Regulus Black
Summary: Harry James Potter. Boy-who-lived, and the Gryffindor Golden boy. But what if he never existed? A few minor changes in the timeline distort the future beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Meet Harrison Severus Snape, a boy out for revenge. AU, dark!harry
1. The Change

The Butterfly Effect

_Does the flap of a butterfly's wings in Brazil set off a tornado in Texas? -Phillip Merilees_

_ "A single ray of light from a distant star falling upon the eye of a tyrant in bygone times may have altered the course of his life, may have changed the destiny of nations, may have transformed the surface of the globe, so intricate, so inconceivably complex are the processes in Nature." -Nikola Tesla_

* * *

"Talking"

_'Sorting hat quietly in head'_

**_Sorting hat loudly to all_**

_Sirius' thoughts to Sorting Hat_

* * *

It was a quiet corner. It was dark, too, almost a little niche apart from the world. It was slightly dusty, though Sirius didn't mind. Dusty was a small price to pay to not watch his parents fawn all over Regulus and his brand-new Hogwarts wardrobe.

Regulus. The perfect heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of the Blacks. The heart of all his problems. In his mind, Sirius imagined what the world might be like if he had been born first, or if Regulus had never been born. In his mind, Sirius saw his parents fawning over him as they did Regulus, his achievements as they did his twin's. A few minutes- so big a difference. He never saw Regulus in his daydreams, nor cared to particularly. None of the fusty Dark Arts books his parents foisted on him as soon as he could hold a wand. It was just him and his parents. The loving parents who didn't care that he was a disappointment. That he was a failure.

Sirius imagined Hogwarts to be a grand castle, with soaring walls and a flowing curtain of bright ivy, draping neatly over a sparkling lake with mermaids and maybe a giant squid. There would be secrets and hidden passageways, frumpy old teachers to diss, wonderful classes to ditch. There would be dragons, and ghosts, and so much magic he would never be rid of it. And there would be no Regulus. No Regulus to mess up his games, no Regulus to be the perfect teacher's pet, no Regulus to completely overshadow him at every turn. It would be a perfect school, and he would love every moment on its grounds.

He would be sorted into Gryffindor, of course. Anything to rub his parent's noses in it. The house of the lion would be warm and welcoming, and he would gain the family he never had.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! WE'RE LEAVING IN TWO MINUTES! AND MERLIN SO HELP ME, IF YOU MAKE REGGIE LATE-"

"Coming, Mother!"

Sirius clambered out of is perch, still clutching his Hogwarts letter. It was a new world, untainted by Regulus or his parents' influence. His world. And no one could stop him.

oOXOo

The Hogwarts express was a pleasant surprise. It was painted a cheery shade of cherry red (His father had let out a strangled sound upon seeing the new paint job.) and was filled with brand new burgundy velvet seats and canary yellow curtains. Sirius privately suspected someone (a Gryffindor) on the Board of Directors had paid for all this just to rub his parents' and the Malfoys' faces in it. He loved it.

Heaving his feather-lighted trunk up into the train, (His parents were at the other end currently, helping Regulus) Sirius went in search of a decent car. Most of the cars were occupied already, filled with returning students and 'firsties' who looked at him strangely before shifting uncomfortably. Sirius always left when nervous chatter began to break out. He skipped Regulus' car. Finally, he found a mostly empty compartment at the end of the train with a Ravenclaw prefect who had his nose buried in a History book and was snoring gently. He shoved his trunk in the overhead bin, muttering curses under his breath as the trunk tried everything it could think of (including smashing his fingers underneath it) but never actually going in. One of his more vehement curses woke the prefect, who glared at him nastily before stalking off.

Sirius sighed noisily, plopping down on one of the plush seats and sliding out of view from the windows. Not such a great start to his great adventure. Still, there was decorating to be done. Madly grinning, he pulled a forbidden Zonko's packet out of his back pocket stash. The Hogwarts Express was witness to pranking as never before.

oOXOo

Sirius stared up at the castle from his gently rocking boat. It was huge. It was just as beautiful as he imagined. And even better- it was real. It was his castle, his Hogwarts. And as his stunned mind watched his dream come nearer, he thought he heard someone whisper- _Welcome home._

oOXOo

The feast was grand, the surroundings even more opulent than home. There were ghosts and colors and lights and people- even more people than he imagined, all talking and laughing with their friends, so that the Hall was always in a pleasant uproar. McGonagall, the strict teacher who had brought them up from the lake cavern, walked out of a side room with a very dirty, torn, ratty hat. The hall immediately hushed in anticipation. Sirius wrinkled his nose. What could they do with that dirty old _hat_? Certainly not wear it. He guessed it must be about a century old. Just as smelly, too. Maybe the test was to burn it?

She placed the hat on a stool in the middle of the hall, and back away carefully as it began to… sing? Sirius watched in amusement.

**_Come one, come all, and you will hear,_**

**_of glory, splendor, and of fear._**

**_Come black, come blue, come green and gold,_**

**_for this tale must now be told._**

**_The first of Gryffindor- whose heart_**

**_was legendary, and if not smart,_**

**_Why, no one cared! Not big or small._**

**_If they had courage, he'd take them all._**

**_Next, Hufflepuff, so sweet and mellow,_**

**_She'd love them all! Each different fellow!_**

**_lass or lad, man or dame,_**

**_She'd take them all: treat each the same._**

**_And Ravenclaw, whose wit_**

**_was well-renowned, and if_**

**_her students had done naught but think,_**

**_why, no one would say anything._**

**_And last of all, great Slytherin,_**

**_whose cunning was unmatched within_**

**_the country! The land! But deep inside,_**

**_a heart of gold once did reside._**

**_So put me on. This is my song!_**

**_I'll sort you where you will belong._**

(A/N: And yes, I did just make this up on the spot. Please excuse any awfulness. I am not the Sorting Hat, nor do I wish to be.)

Sirius clapped politely with the rest of the hall. He already knew where he wanted to go, and where his parents wanted him to go. He winced as he imagined their reactions. If his plan worked, they would go ballistic. If they remembered him. Hopefully they wouldn't find out until later. Much later.

"Adsworth, Jane."

A rather plump girl trotted forward.

And the sorting began.

oOXOo

Sirius was studying the ceiling. The sorting was taking forever. And it had to be one of the most boring things in all existence. All they did was walk up, put the hat on, wait a bit, then the hat would shout out a house and the appropriate table would applaud loudly. He was _hungry_. Regulus had watched all of the sorting with an expression of polite enjoyment on his face. Perfect, as always.

"Black, Regulus."

His brother strode gracefully up the empty space left as a hallway to the Sorting Hat. It took about three more minutes before the Hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" and Sirius resumed his inspection of the ceiling tiles. He couldn't tell if there were any, of course, but it was mildly more fun to look for some than to watch.

"Black, Sirius."

His stomach growled loudly and he flushed. Not at all gracefully, he managed to shove his way through the crowd out into the makeshift hallway. Sirius could feel his brother's eyes on him from the silver and green table. More resolute than ever, he grabbed the hat and pulled it over his head. He was immediately sorry. He swore he could feel something crawling around in there. A voice chuckled in his ear and he jumped. The hat slid further over his eyes.

'_I assure you I do not have lice in me. That would be most uncomfortable. Professor McGonagall does wash me before every sorting, you know._'

_That doesn't mean you don't have lice. A lot of other people just put you on. The Sorting Hat?_

'_Yes, and you're getting me off topic. Let's see…'_

Sirius felt something shift in his head and felt a stab of fear. What if he wasn't brave enough? What if he got Sorted into Slytherin like Regulus? What would his parents do? And worst of all, what did he think he was doing? The invisible feeling kept poking around. A fierce itch broke out. He wished he could scratch so badly… Sirius sat on his hands to prevent them from going to his head.

'_Plenty of courage, yes. A problem with your parents? Most definitely. Not very fair at all, no, but you make up for it in heart. Ah, rebellion!'_ and then _'Slytherin would certainly help you.'_

_NO!_

'_If you're sure, then… __**GRYFFINDOR~!**__'_

The last word was shouted to the hall. The red and gold table exploded into cheers. But as he got down from the stool to walk to his new Housemates, he couldn't help but think he had done something terribly dangerous…

oOXOo

"You did WHAT?"

Sirius gulped. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, in his dark and shadowy house, confronted by both furious parents… Not so much. He edged for the door.

**_"Petrificus Totalus!"_**

His father's livid face leaned in closer to him as he spat "No son of mine is a Gryffindor. You will be resorted." The bodybind loosened somewhat so he could move his head. Sirius was terrified, but he knew he was a Gryffindor, belonged nowhere else. So he reared back his head and smashed his forehead into his father's.

"Bloody…" he heard his father stagger back.

Sirius could feel a thin trickle of blood running down his forehead. His father turned to him with almost dead-looking eyes. Goosebumps broke out on Sirius' skin. _Shit…_

"I will not tolerate this foolish rebellion. If you will not live for me, die for me. **_Avada Kedavra_**." A green light flashed, lighting up the room.

It was a foggy day, and one of strange happenings. No one noticed one more peculiar event. A black figure stood by the Thames, his robes whipping around him. There was a splash as something slid into the river. Then silence. A half-submerged shape floated towards the sea. And a small boy named Sirius Black was no more, leaving a gaping hole in the fabric of the universe behind him. That which was not meant to be torn was torn. There would be consequences.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea why I wrote this right now when I'm not anywhere near done on SAL and my reviewers are desperately waiting for an update. Inspiration goes to Bluerock7, who asked me to expand the one-shot Goodbye. Here it is, slightly dented! At any rate, this story (hopefully) should span the Marauders Era. (No Harry yet, folks, he hasn't been born.) IF I get that far there will be another arc with Harry and Neville and how they met, etc. It's going to be LONG. (As you probably can tell as I normally write 500-600 words per chapter. This is only the first. There are at least 6 more in the Marauders' arc, and that is the extreme underside of the issue.)

Enjoy!

~K.R.B.


	2. At First Glimpse

Peter had no idea why he was in Gryffindor. He highly suspected the Hat had put him here because he was so afraid of everywhere else and had gotten bored. And yet, he had made friends. Him! Remus was so nice and James, James he was content to watch from the shadows. He was like a blazing inferno, one moment cheerful and bright, the next, vindictive and dangerous.

Peter stood in awe of him, basking in his warmth and indulging in something very much like hero worship. Here, it didn't matter he was scrawny and not particularly cute. He was part of the Marauders! He had more fun than he could ever imagine having before. He also had gotten into more trouble than ever before, but that was a small price to pay.

Sometimes, a small voice whispered to him, telling him that HE should be the one the girls clustered around, not James, that HE should be prefect, not James. He shut the voice up rather quickly. Yes, Peter liked his place here, watching from the shadows. It was much preferable to his old place out in the cold. He was grateful. Almost anything was better than being alone in the cold, and this was better than his highest dreams. He would do almost anything for James, the hero (in his mind) who had saved him from a fate worse than death. Anything.

oOXOo

"Listen!" James Potter leaned in excitedly, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Peter's eyes widened and he leaned in too.

"What if…" he whispered something rapidly into Peter's ear.

"What?" Peter nearly fell off the bench in his excitement and awe. To lock Snape- that greasy Slytherin up in the Shrieking Shack with a feral Remus? That would be the epitome of a prank. But then a worrying thought made him sober again.

"What about Remus?"

James looked at him quizzically. "What about Remus?"

"I mean, if Snape disappears or gets out alive, what's going to happen to Remus? I mean, since the Headmaster knows about his 'furry little problem'."

James' brow furrowed in thought. "Darn. Maybe time-delay hex their shorts?"

Peter nodded happily. All was right with his world once more.

oOXOo

"Please! Go out with me!" James threw himself on the floor at Lily's feet, holding out her namesake flower to her. "This miserable worm begs you go out with him!"

Girls tittered from all around. A figure hidden in the shadows moved spastically towards them, but restrained himself. Lily delicately extracted herself from James' clinging arms as her eyes shot briefly to a dark corner.

"Eww. Go away, tickboy."

The figure hidden in the nook smiled briefly. She hopped over his sprawled body and continued on her way, hooking arms with the dark boy who had seemingly melted from the shadows. The corridors filled with laughing as James flushed darkly and scurried off with Peter, stinging from this latest refusal.

oOXOo

Lily strode down the lakeside, furious. How dare they… She had made it perfectly clear she was off-limits, as was Sev, but did they listen? Noooo…

"150 points from Gryffindor!" she screamed at them as she approached the growing crowd. "20 points from every house for each person who was here and not trying to stop them!"

The small black bundle high in the air began falling. She rescued it with a quick cushioning charm, then hurried over and began to check him over.

"I'm _fine_, Lily, really." Severus protested.

"No buts. You are staying here until I have checked over every inch of you and made sure you're all right."

"_Every_ inch?"

Lily flushed. "Okay, maybe just _most_ of you. I think I'll leave the rest to Healer Pomfrey."

"Not _Pomfrey_!"

Lily grabbed him by the shoulders. "Listen to me! You just fell from 25 feet in the air, and you're telling me you're not going to the infirmary? Don't kid me. I'm not stupid."

Severus averted his eyes, blushing. "Fine." She let him go gently, turning to scan the crowd.

"AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, POTTER, LUPIN, PETTIGREW."

The aforementioned flinched and began trying to back away.

"N-Nowhere…" James muttered.

"150 points from Gryffindor _each. _And detention with Filch every evening until Christmas! Apologize to Sev."

"But Lily! You already took 150 points from Gryffindor. Isn't that punishment enough? Besides, it's only Snivellus."

Severus smirked as he watched the scene unfold. Potter was practically setting himself up for disaster. Sure enough, Lily drew herself up, her eyes sparking pure lightning.

"170 points from Gryffindor each. Detention with Filch every evening until Easter. Would you like to try for more?" Her voice was deceptively smooth. "Apologize! Now!"

The trio muttered out apologies to Snape and wisely beat a hasty retreat. Severus didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day and practically glowed with happiness, despite being forced to undergo a checkup by Healer Pomfrey, which he was known to despise. It was the first time in all of Hogwarts that all four houses were in negative points at the same time, though Gryffindor was by far the lowest.

oOXOo

Despite being rather foggy, it was a happy day, at least to some. The old church's bells were ringing, slowly, dolefully, to recognized either a funeral or a wedding. Today, luckily, it was the latter. The church was packed full, and still people were piling in. It shouldn't have been able to have held that many people, had all been as it seemed. But it was not, so even as more and more people packed in, the outside appearance of the church was unchanged.

Inside, it was a bright and festive occasion, with still more people laughing and dancing on a dance floor that was impossibly fitted next to a stage behind the church pews. Slowly, ever so slowly, the mass of people talking and laughing and dancing drifted slowly into their seats on the pews. The church grew silent, and people craned their necks to maybe catch a glimpse of the happy couple at the door.

The groom entered first, with the solemn pastor. Clothed in exquisite black silk robes and with his hair washed and tied back for the occasion, Severus was quite the groom. His onyx eyes sparkled happily and he seemed to exude an aura of happiness unlike his usual intimidating self. The slight smile on his features took years off his age, and some of the available girls practically fainted on the spot upon seeing their old Potions' professor. The usual trail of bridegrooms followed, each in his own impeccable suit.

Then the bride entered, and everybody forgot all else. Lily was lovely in a white silk gown, sewn with pearls and gems. They flashed and sparkled as she moved, but nothing compared to the bride herself. Her bright fire-red hair spilled in waves over her gown, barely held in place by a wispy gauze veil. Her emerald eyes flashed brighter than any of the other gemstones sewn onto her dress. Quite a few young gentlemen's hearts were heard breaking. She seemed to sail up the aisle, leaving the guests stunned.

The service was a quick affair, but nonetheless touching. Many girls were heard to coo happily when the groom finally kissed the bride. And afterwards? Well, afterwards, the bride and the groom both 'mysteriously' disappeared off together. And the guests? They rocked the house down. Some were seen stumbling out of the old church at 2 A.M., stone drunk, by appalled neighbors who sniffed primly, barely concealing their outrage. It was a wonderful day, one filled with joy. And the brand-new married couple were the happiest of all.

On a faraway hillside, one solitary man stood, watching the celebrations with a detached air. His expression was blank, but inside, his heart was breaking.

"Damn you Lily. You will pay for this."

* * *

A/N: So, there it is! Sirius was never there, so Peter and Remus managed to keep most of the extreme things from happening. The Shrieking Shack incident was non-existent, and Sev never called Lily a Mudblood, thereby saving their friendship and letting it grow into something... more. Lily is a little better about stopping the Marauders this time around, with much better results. Sev is still a DE and a double spy, as he was recruited before. Lily knows and doesn't really have a problem about it as he is currently spying for the light side.


	3. Ginger Snaps

Severus kneeled at the foot of the Dark Lord's robes. It might have been an odd scene to see the formerly dignified man kneeling at another's feet, had the person in question not been so terrifying. Red-eyed, with scaly skin, Voldemort was the stuff from children's nightmares. He was made unquestionably more terrifying by the fact that he was alive, powerful, and very much real.

"Rise, Severus. What is it you seek?"

Severus stayed prostrated, stubbornly staring at the flagstones. A small part of him wondered if this was an entirely sane idea. Well, he couldn't back out now.

"My Lord, I was wondering if perhaps…" he trailed off.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the Dark Lord inclined his head, showing he had noticed his obvious nervousness.

"Continue."

He steeled himself. "If my Lord would be so gracious as to let his humble servant withdraw from the front lines. My wife is with child-"

"Lily Evans? The muggleborn?"

"Yes, my Lord. If you would allow me to withdraw so that- so that no harm may come to the child because of- of our preferences."

Merlin, he hated doing this, but it was the best way. For Lily. And for the unborn child. He could feel Voldemort study his down turned features.

"You wish to withdraw from the war." His voice held no inflection.

Severus dipped his head slightly. There was no need to do any more; the Dark Lord would recognize it for what it was.

"Come."

Severus looked up, startled. Voldemort beckoned impatiently. He hurriedly rose. Voldemort pulled out his wand, tugging Severus' left sleeve up. He tapped the Mark, and…

…and it disappeared. Severus stared at the unblemished skin where it had once resided.

"I trust you will remain neutral, and none of this will find its way to that meddling old coot?"

Dazedly, Severus nodded. The crimson eyes studied him sharply, then Voldemort released his sleeve.

"Good. See to it that it doesn't. Or I shall be very… displeased. Dismissed."

Severus nodded again, still somewhat disconcerted.

"Y-yes. Thank- Thank you sir."

He thought he might have seen a hint of a smile on Voldemort's face as he sprinted from the grounds, but it was soon gone from his mind as he apparated to a cottage in Hogsmeade. A cozy cottage, with glowing windows. A cottage where Lily rushed out to fling her arms around him. And his new life began.

oOoOoOo

"Are you sure this will work Lily?" Severus asked, somewhat worriedly, as he stared up at Lily perched on the roof of the comfortable two-story cottage that he shared with her.

It was summer, and the entire cottage was awash in blooms of fire lilies and rustling ivy. He privately thought she was much more beautiful than any of the delicate flowers, and it ought to have been named after her, but he kept his thoughts private.

"Positive." she said, her red hair spilling around her shoulders as she lifted her wand. "I take it Filius is ready?"

"Yes, I'm here." squeaked the tiny Flitwick from his seat on the chimney.

"Good. Here we go!" She waved her wand in several complicated patterns. "Fidelus!"

oOoOoOo

Lily hummed absentmindedly as she dusted off the various tables and books scattered around the living room. Dinner was cooking, and Severus would be home soon. The room seemed lighter just for thinking about him. As she dusted, her mind wandered, and she accidentally knocked a stack of Severus' books off the end table. He hadn't read them in years, so why they were even there was a mystery to her. As she picked them up and neatly stacked them on the end table again, the cover of the first caught her eye.

"Horcruxes," she read, "And other devices of the soul." She quickly paged through the book.

It looked interesting, and so, with some guilt, she picked it up and slipped it into her pocket. She knew Severus hated it when she stole his books without asking, but he hadn't read these for years, and she told herself he wouldn't miss it.

_Horcruxes…_

The word sounded familiar somehow, but the meaning was just beyond her. Perhaps it had been a passing mention in some fusty old book? Horcruxes… The very word sent dark shivers down her back. The book was sure to be fascinating…

Then the doorbell rang, and she turned eagerly. The door spells alerted her that it was Severus, and she went flying out to meet him, all thoughts of the little book forgotten. Severus was home.

oOoOoOo

Sunlight shone brightly down from a blue sky. It was a beautiful summer day. Sev would be home soon, from his job at Hogwarts, and Lily would be there to greet him with a bag of groceries and a smile. If she hurried, she could probably bake a pie or some cookies before he got home. Merlin knew he loved her cookies, even if he didn't like to show just how much. She could tell, though, mainly from the number of crumb-strewn plates she always found in the basement potions lab, as well as the rapid disappearance of ginger snaps from the glass jar on top of the kitchen cabinet.

Lily swung the bag happily as she skipped down the sidewalk, her mind made up. She would make ginger snaps, and maybe some apple pie if she had time. Severus would love it. A hand grasped her wrist and pulled her into a narrow, shadowed alley and completely shattering her good mood. She whipped out her wand and cast the first spell she could think of.

"_**Petrificus Totalus!"**_

Her attacker nearly fell over as his limbs stiffened and glued to his sides. She could just about see his face now…

"James Potter! What in the name of Merlin-" Her eyes glowed furiously in the dim light.

"Please, Lily, It's not what you think, I've come to free you from that evil git-"

Her eyes flashed. "You dare- Severus is all I could ever ask for in a man! Unlike you! And I thought I told you to never even come _near_ me ever again! Evil git indeed-"

"He's tricking you! He'll leave you just to save his own measly hide! He's a-"

"_**Silencio!"**_

His mouth continued to open and close, but no sounds came out.

Lily propped her fists on her hips and began telling him off in a low voice, almost a hiss. "You, James Charlus Potter, are the biggest bloody _git_ in the whole of England. Get this into your head, tickboy. _I hate you._ No one will ever miss you, unlike Sev…"

James flinched, but Lily was too busy staring into space with a strange expression on her face to notice.

"No one will ever miss you…" she echoed, almost contemplatively this time.

She made up her mind, flipping through the little book to find the page she had dog-eared.

"Yesss…" she practically hissed, savoring the sound as she scanned the page.

James shivered uneasily. This wasn't the Lily he knew. There was something different, something wrong, dangerous… dark. His eyes widened suddenly, and he began struggling against her spell He had to get away! Lily ignored him, continuing to digest the material on the page. Absentmindedly, she flapped her hand, and the spells resumed themselves, stronger this time. Beads of sweat broke out of James' forehead as his magic fought for his life. At last she looked up, verdant emerald eerily glowing in the darkness. James' heart stopped for a moment, then returned to its task of trying to hammer its way out of his chest. She stared at him, analyzing, as if he were a particularly interesting and wayward potions ingredient…

"Yes… a pity, but I have no choice. Any last words, James?" Her flaming hair danced around her as if caught in strong winds. James fought as hard as he could, then collapsed, drained.

"Ah, yes, I forgot about the spells. It doesn't matter. Say goodbye, James." A green light danced at the tip of her wand. _**"Avada Kedavra."**_

A jet of eerie green light flew out of her wand and hit him in the chest. Glassy eyes stared up at the sky, and he fell lifelessly to the ground. A shard of light flew out of Lily into a small locket she held out to the corpse. It glowed and thumped for a second before hanging limply in her grasp once more.

She gathered up the groceries briskly, taking a few minutes to transfigure the corpse into a pebble and hang the locket around her neck once more. Lily glanced briefly at the sky after walking out of the alley and back home. Maybe she had enough time to bake those cookies after all…


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole

A/N: It's out! :D But I have one teensy little problem... REVIEW PEOPLE! I don't want to be rude, but if 6 people can review a Hunger Games one-shot, then at least one can review a story well over 7000 words. Don't care if you flame (I'll reply anyway) but an actual review would be much appreciated. Thanks! :P

"Did he?" she cried, rushing towards him.

He held her in his arms as he twirled her around the room, completely forgoing dignity.

"Yes! He did! I'm out!"

A laugh fought its way out of her throat in sheer joy and relief. "He did? Truly?"

He grabbed her hands in his, staring into her eyes. "I'm not a Death Eater anymore." he told her, his eyes dancing. "I thought I would have a heart attack when he told me to come up, but he removed the Mark! I'm free!"

"Oh, Sev!"

They danced around the room in pure joy, whooping and laughing.

"Sev, I have something to tell you…"

He looked towards her in apprehension. "What is it?"

"Sev, it's... it's a boy."

The look on his face as it lit up would stay with her forever.

oOoOoOo

Lily walked slightly behind Severus as they reached the temporary Order headquarters in Hogwarts. Everyone turned expectantly towards them as the door swung open.

"No sign of Potter."

The tension in the room increased, and Peter burst out angrily. "How can you just say that so calmly? James has been missing for _three fucking days_. _I want him back now!_"

Lily could feel Severus visibly tense, and she placed a reassuring hand on his back.

He all but glared at Peter, letting a bit of his sneer creep into his voice. "Get this into your thick skull, Pettigrew. _they didn't take him_. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, just up and vanished, like the coward he is!"

Peter leaped up, his eyes blazing. "YOU!"

Albus tried to calm them, but both ignored him, slowly circling each other.

"Wouldn't care a rat's ass if he was offed by one of your slimy Death Eater friends, now, would you, _Snivellus?_" Moody sneered from the sidelines.

"Damn right I wouldn't care. I'm only in this because of that fucking _prank_ of his and that stupid life-debt. I nearly _died_, and what thanks do I get? Nothing, that's what! Well, I'm well and truly fed up with all of you. Go to hell!"

"_**Expelliarmus**_." Dumbledore stepped between the two men, catching their wands. "Alastor, be silent. This doesn't concern you. Peter, sit down. Severus, I'm sure you didn't mean what you said."

Severus snapped. "I meant exactly what I said, you old codger! We're leaving!" He slammed down their membership/portkey phoenixes on the table. "_**Accio Wand.**_"

His wand flew into his hand, and he stormed out. Dumbledore looked at Lily pleadingly, but she shook her head and started after Severus. Behind her, she could hear Pettigrew rampaging about how 'the old bat' had 'corrupted her' and some such nonsense, the other Order members agreeing silently (or not so silently). She slammed the door as she walked through. She was glad to be rid of them. Some people the world was better off without.

oOoOoOo

The door slammed loudly as Lily followed Snape out. Dumbledore sighed regretfully. His conscience twinged. It always hurt him when he had to make choices like this between two people. He had trusted Severus, he really had. But now… Now Severus had left, and he and Lily were the prime suspects in the disappearance of James Potter. Severus had to have left, coincidentally right after James Potter's disappearance. He was even a logical suspect, with his connection to Voldemort. There would be no way Voldemort would let his prized Potions Master go free after spying. There was always the chance he was wrong, but he needed to do something and the risk was relatively low.

"Order!" He shot out sparks from his wand with a loud _bang_, effectively stopping the chaos. "I have reason to believe our late member Severus may be responsible for the disappearance of Mr. Potter. We will organize a non-lethal search as soon as possible. Until then, keep a lookout for them. See if you can convert Miss Evans. Dismissed!"

The meeting dissolved into a flurry of voices and movements as people got up to go. Dumbledore considered his next move, stroking his beard gently. There was much to be done, and so little time in which to do it… Perhaps he would talk to Filius next. And then perhaps Minerva or Pomona. He was confident he would be able to persuade any of them to help him in his search, if only he could present it the right way.

oOoOoOo

Dumbledore smiled regretfully at Flitwick, peering grandfatherly over his glasses' lenses and twinkling. "My boy, I do so hate to do this, but where are Lily and Severus? You are a true friend to the two, perhaps…"

Filius drew himself up angrily. "Are you suggesting I betray their trust? For shame, Albus! Shame!"

"My boy, this is a matter of life and death!"

Flitwick settled somewhat. "Explain."

Dumbledore cast a mild compulsion charm wandlessly, masking it by throwing up silencing wards. "Surely you have heard of James Potter's mysterious disappearance, yes?"

Flitwick nodded, motioning him to continue.

"I have reason to believe that Severus has done it. Perhaps he didn't mean to kill or otherwise render James powerless, but the fact remains that James has been missing for three days, going on four now. I have investigated their living-quarters, but it seems as though Severus has bought a cottage in Hogsmeade and cast the Fidelus over it. I am unable to search their quarters and prove their innocence until I am able to find their Secret-Keeper and persuade him or her to divulge the location."

Filius eyed Dumbledore suspiciously. "How is this a matter of life and death? I understand the anxiousness over Potter, but that is no reason to search an innocent man's quarters. Innocent until proven guilty, Albus. I am completely sure that Severus would never do such a thing. He would scowl at James, yes, snark at him, insult, hex, but never kill."

Ah. So _he_ was the Secret Keeper. Simple enough to play on his insecurities.

"Yes, but not everyone is as sure as you, Filius. How do we know, say, Peter will not encounter Severus in Diagon Alley and decide to get revenge for the perceived murder of his best friend? This is the quickest and most simple way to establish Severus' innocence in the whole matter."

Flitwick shifted, obviously torn. "True, but how do you know they won't be surprised and fight back unwittingly? I am assuming this is a surprise attack. They are both vicious duelers, and I am sure Sirius would not look past the opportunity to openly humiliate Severus once more, just for old times sake."

Dumbledore shifted to a grave expression. "Filius, if they are warned, they will have ample time to hide all evidence, if there is any. The search will not prove anything if they are warned."

Flitwick internally struggled for a few minutes, his conscience visibly warring with his reason. He was silent for several minutes as Dumbledore patiently waited. He deflated, appearing almost broken as he spoke.

"They- They're in 13 Lily Drive. Next to the Three Broomsticks. You know the place."

"Thank you, my boy." Dumbledore said gently. He turned to go.

"W-Wait."

He stopped, glancing back at Filius over his shoulder. "Is there something you wanted to ask me Filius?"

Flitwick gazed at him brokenly. "Please. Don't hurt them. Lily…" He took a breath, steeled himself, and went on. "Lily is pregnant. They've made me godfather. Please. Even if it's I who take their place- _don't hurt them._"

Albus nodded gravely as he went his way. "You have done the right thing, my boy. I assure you, no lives shall be lost in our search."

"They-They're going to name him Harry. _Don't hurt them._"

"I understand, my boy." He walked away, leaving Flitwick sobbing on the floor behind him. He would deal with Flitwick later. A few memory charms would go a far way.

oOoOoOo

October 31, 1980

A piercing scream cut through the night, welcoming a small green-eyed baby to the world.

"Sev! Come see! You're a daddy!" Lily held up the blanket-wrapped bundle up to him.

His eyes were unreadable. "He looks like James Potter."

"Pish posh. Isn't he adorable?"

Severus stood there for a second, then he was hugging the baby and laughing. The baby gurgled happily.

"Aw, aren't you?"

He tickled the small bundle, and it blew a spit bubble on his spotless black robes. Lily laughed at the look on his face. When he looked up again, he was smiling, truly smiling, for the first time in years. He almost seemed to have a glow around him as he looked at the small bundle in his arms and at Lily resting peacefully in the crisp white linens of the hospital bed. They stood there laughing and celebrating as the night wore on. The glow never left him.

oOoOoOo

"Steady on." Several dark-robed figures stole softly up the street. "Dung, 12 o'clock. The rest of you, spread out. Surround the house. Remember, _no casualties_. Refrain from unnecessary spells. Incapacitate them if you must. Be on the watch for the baby, we must raise him in the Light."

They spread out, surrounding the peaceful cottage as its inhabitants slumbered. "Go!"

The street was suddenly lit up in bright colored spells. Severus was the first to awake, throwing his robes on, grabbing his wand, and shaking Lily awake.

"Wha-"

"No time. Take Harry and run, we're being attacked. I'll cover you."

Her eyes fairly glowed in the darkness. "No. I'm coming with you."

"Lil, you can't fight and keep Harry safe. Go. It's probably me they want, anyway."

"I'm going with you."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you die because of me. Go, if only for Harry. You can take care of him better than I ever could. Live in the Muggle World. Hide."

He sprinted through the door, his wand already out and shooting spells. Lily followed him after sliding her locket around her neck, gripping her wand and Harry tightly. Severus was dueling several opponents at once, skillfully dodging and shooting as many spells back as were fired. She joined him, instinctively falling into the familiar rhythm of dueling side by side with Severus, as they had practiced hours before. One shot off spells, the other blocked or shielded, the two effortlessly switching off. Several of the wizards fell. There were still _so many_, though…

"Lily! What are you doing here? I told you to-" He turned his attention back to the fight in time to dodge a particularly nasty hex.

"No time." She gritted her teeth, sending a stupefy back at the one who had _dared_ try to hex her Severus.

Even as they fought and more and more dropped, still more crammed into their peaceful cottage. It was nearly in ruins now, and there was the heat of a fire from behind them. They couldn't stop to put it out, couldn't stop to think. A mocking voice cut through the air.

"Aw, look at Snivelly! Fighting so hard, too."

One of the white Death Eater masks flipped off, revealing a madly grinning Alastor Moody. Others fell in the chaos, revealing various Order members.

"Too bad you won't escape this time, the Death Eater scum that you are. I'm going to enjoy killing you, I will. Always knew you were a dirty rotten traitor… Only good Death Eater is a dead Death Eater!"

He shot off a rapid series of darker curses that Severus barely managed to block. Insanity glinted in his eyes as he charged. The two broke formation and pelted up the stairs, only to be blocked by a veritable wall of flames where the back exit used to be. They charged into their bedroom, and slammed the door, locking it behind them. Behind, they could hear sounds of the mob growing as more and more Hogsmeade residents poured out to see what was happening and got sucked in. Loud crashing noises began as spell after spell was thrown against the door. The wards wouldn't last long.

Severus was tense, every muscle straining as he stared emotionlessly at the door. He shoved his broom into her hands, along with some money, photos and heirlooms, and a blanket. "Go. You can get out the window."

She looked at it with a sinking feeling in her heart. "It's only big enough for one."

"Go. I'll stay. For Harry."

Her heart broke even as she knew he was right. "Be safe. Run and apparate, if you can." She pressed a kiss to his lips and soared through the window, clutching the bundle of items and Harry in her arms. Behind her, she saw the door crash open and Severus dueling fiercely.

Hogsmeade was brightly lit, the fire consuming their home by far the brightest. Colored spells zipped around the street as rioters panicked and began fighting each other. As she watched, a flaming figure fell from the window, arms windmilling as he fell.

"Severus…"

Her heart felt like it was broken in two. There was a terrible missing _emptiness_ there now, a gaping hole in her soul. She clutched Harry tighter and flew as far away as she could from that horrific scene, from reality. She flew until her robes were frosted with ice, and the broom was threatening to drop out from under her. Until Harry was crying in her arms. Then, finally, she descended. They were in a gloomy part of London she had never seen before. It seemed to echo her mood quite thoroughly.

She fed and nursed Harry, then went through her only earthly possessions. She nearly threw away the locket after that. It had killed Severus. She had killed Severus. He was gone. She wept bitterly. How could he… Harry gurgled inquiringly. She mopped her eyes, tearily smiling at him. It wasn't genuine. Harry reached out one chubby hand, touching the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Yes, you would wonder, wouldn't you? I must look ridiculous." She gave out a choked half-laugh. "Sitting here like this, I mean."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I swear I will _kill_ Dumbledore. I don't care if I have to come back from the dead to do it, or wander forever. _I will kill him_." A strand of magic the color of an Avada Kedavra wrapped once around her and flashed brightly. She hugged Harry to her tightly.

"I'll tell you all I know, and if I can't kill the fucking man, you can for me. Won't you, Harry-kins?" She tickled him, and he cooed at her, clapping his hands together.

"That's right, we'll do it together. You're a smart boy, Harry. We'll do it together…for-for Severus. We'll never forget him, now, will we!" Harry shook his head.

"That's a good boy. C'mon, let's get somewhere to stay and some food." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and stood up, her eyes hard once more. She cradled him to her chest and clutched her blanket-bag. "Let's go."

A/N: Peter is a bit more outspoken because he was very close to James. On a different subject, Sirius has somehow managed to resurrect and insert himself into the Order scene. :P I have finally managed to make him re-dead, and hopefully he won't accidentally pop up again. Thank you.


	5. Those Golden Days

Harry stared intently at the conjured feather that was currently sitting on the floor of their apartment. He clutched his mother's wand tightly as Lily gave him instructions on how to perform a basic levitation charm.

"Now, remember, the incantation is **_Wingardium Leviosa_**. Wing-_gar_-dium levi-_o-_sa. You swish and flick the wand."

Harry concentrated fiercely. "**_Wingardium Leviosa!_**"

The feather flew up to hover at eye level. Lily smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Perfect. I knew you could do it."

Harry beamed happily, basking in the rare praise.

He snuggled more closely into his mother's embrace. "Tell me 'bout Dad?" he asked, relishing the feeling of being held.

Lily smiled softly, her eyes gaining a faraway quality. "He was a great man. Though he loved his potions, and wasn't the easiest man to get to know, he was always ready to help out in his own way…"

oOoOoOo

Harry watched the sun set silently, his hand still clasping his mother's wand. He jumped when Lily settled herself next to him on the balcony.

"Mum?"

"Mmm?" she hummed, watching the sun sink intently.

He half-turned to watch her. "Why is this Dumbledore man so bad?"

Immediately, all sense of peace was shattered as Lily turned to him, eyes blazing.

"_Who told you that?_" she hissed.

"N-no one." he stammered, nearly falling backward in fright.

"He killed your father." she snapped. "Severus was innocent! And he killed him over a mere suspicion! _Never speak of that man in my presence again._"

"O-Okay."

Lily leaned back somewhat, her eyes wild. Her mood immediately changed again, and she held him tightly to her.

"Promise. Promise you'll kill Dumbledore when the time comes. If I cannot. If I die."

Harry watched her with wide eyes. "You won't die, Mum! Never!"

She nearly shook him, her eyes darting about wildly. "_Promise!_"

Harry swallowed nervously. "I p-promise."

When Lily looked about to shake him again, he hastily added, "I swear, I Harry Severus Snape, will kill Albus Dumbledore, if my mother is unable to do so."

A golden glow surrounded him, and Lily let go finally, somewhat calmed.

"That's my boy. That's my Harry." she half-muttered.

Harry hastily got up and walked inside, rubbing the place where she had gripped him. He could feel bruises forming. He had no wish to be witness to yet another of his mother's unpredictable moods.

oOoOoOo

Harry shivered from where he was perched in the high branches of a tree above where his mother was sleeping. Her fire-red hair spilled innocently across her shoulders, erasing years off her face.

When she was sleeping, it was almost hard to believe she had screamed at him an hour earlier for not being able to Occlude his mind to her satisfaction. Harry was almost _scared_ of her, wished she was gone. But she was all he had left, the only one who had ever cared. She loved him, in her own twisted way, and he fiercely returned the emotion. She was his _mother_, however much the death of his father had shaken her.

Harry still didn't understand why Dumbledore was so hated. From what he had heard from his mother, Dumbledore might not even have been the one to kill Severus Snape, his father. Admittedly, what he had done was _wrong_, but was killing him really the answer? Did he deserve it? Did anyone deserve it?

But, as he watched his mother slumber peacefully, he knew one thing for sure. She loved him, and in turn, Harry would protect her to the ends of the earth and beyond. And if that meant the death of one old man? He would do it, and gladly.


	6. A Time for Change

A loud cracking sound echoed around the street. Harry glanced up sharply from where he had been reading a Potions book on the balcony of their 'borrowed' apartment. That sounded like someone _apparating_… but why here, in muggle London? He turned to go inside, suddenly wary, but Lily was already at the door, her face white and pinched through the glass. She had her wand out, and their various things were obviously already shrunk and in a bundle on her back. She shoved it into his arms as she came out, her eyes darting around. She paled when she saw the rapidly increasing number of black robed figures on the street below.

"Follow me, and stay _quiet_." she snapped, lightly bounding to the ground some two stories below with almost inhumane grace.

Harry swallowed nervously. Whatever it was, if it could make Lily this nervous, it was _dangerous_. He had never seen his mother even a little flustered before.

"_Hurry!_ We need to disappear, _now_."

Harry followed her example, breaking his fall with his bent legs. She immediately pattered off silently through the maze of side streets and alleys behind their apartment. He ran after her, as silently as he knew how. He nearly bumped into her a few minutes later when she stopped abruptly. He peered around her. A crimson eyed man that looked vaguely snakish stood in front of them, along with a small man who forcibly reminded Harry of a rat. He disliked him immediately.

"Lily?" the crimson-eyed person said wonderingly. "I thought they killed you!"

How did this strange man know his mother?

Harry stared.

"-tried, Dumbledore, the bloody bastard, killed Severus. He sacrificed himself to save me and Harrison." Harry only caught the last of Lily's reply.

The crimson man's eyes glinted cold scarlet fire. "Attacking a declared neutral? I wasn't aware even Dumbledore would sink that low."

Lily's eyes were blazing as well, every bit as harsh and flinty as the crimson man's. "He will die. Very painfully, very soon, and preferably by my hand. He will die, Voldemort. He will die."

Voldemort laughed, a chilling sound. "I suppose you, of everyone, has the right to his death. Very well. Will you be joining us?"

Lily cocked her head to one side, as if considering. "Perhaps. Harrison is not quite grown now though. Merely six, you know. I'm not quite sure now would be the time. Perhaps when he turns eleven or so." She curtsied neatly. "I would be happy to offer my services, however, I feel it would be improper for me to risk leaving Harrison without a mother."

He nodded calmly, seemingly unsurprised by her decision. "We _do_ require a number of potions. I don't want to be insensitive, but Severus' death _did_ leave us minus one Potions Master. I can, of course, brew some of the required potions, but I simply do not have the _time_."

Lily nodded excitedly, bobbing her head. Harry tried not to look _too_ confused, or hide behind Lily. '_Who was this Vol-de-mor person anyway? Probably important, though, if both mother and father knew him…'_

"-rrison?"

Harry realized, too late, that now both the strangers and his mother were staring at him intently. He flushed.

"Yes, mother?" he replied obediently.

"Come out a bit, please?"

He shuffled forward a few steps awkwardly. Voldemort gently tipped his face upward, staring into Harry's own emerald eyes.

"_Intriguing…_"

Harry felt something brush against his mind. He fiercely thrust it out again. Voldemort appeared even more surprised. He let go, and Harry staggered backward a few steps before regaining his balance and staring at Voldemort warily, who appeared to have forgotten him temporarily.

"Impressive. How did you manage to teach him Occlumency in such a short time?" Harry dared to peep out from behind his mother's robes again. The red-eyed man was staring at Lily now, in admiration.

She waved the praise away. "It was simple. Harry is a fast learner."

Harry couldn't help but notice she had left out the part where she had nearly Crucioed him for being unable to shield his mind properly.

The rat-like man suddenly spat on the ground, sneering.

Voldemort immediately frowned. "Pettigrew, manners."

"Yes my Lord." He shrank in on himself.

Harry watched him as Lily and Voldemort began to talk about other things. He could see a spark of hatred smoldering in his weak blue eyes. Harry shuddered.

He found himself being ushered up another narrow alley by his mother, and out into a broad square. Voldemort and Pettigrew followed them. Harry blinked in the sudden bright sunlight.

"_**Sonorus.**_" someone muttered behind them.

"Death Eaters!" Voldemort began. "This is Lily Snape and her son Harrison. They are not to be harmed. Is this clear?"

The majority nodded. The rest continued to torture various muggles who had the unfortunate luck to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"_**Quietus.**_"

Voldemort turned to Lily, his eyes serious. "Why did that infernal man attack you and Severus anyway? I didn't see a particular motive to this raid, but that would be…"

Lily laughed suddenly, scornfully. "Potter." She sneered as she spoke, and icy dislike dripped off her every word. "I killed Potter, and that- that _bastard_ decided it was Severus. Somehow, it had _escaped his mind_ that Severus was under a treaty of neutrality-"

"_You _killed _Potter_?" Voldemort interrupted, disbelieving.

Lily's face contorted into an ugly mask of fury. Harry edged away slowly, his eyes wide.

"Yes, he was being a git about Sev. Wouldn't leave me alone. Got what he deserved, the bastard."

Pettigrew suddenly snarled and trained his wand on them from behind. "YOU! _You killed James!_ You were probably _laughing_ at us while we worried! Die, bitch!"

"Wha-"

"PETTIGREW!"

The rat-man laughed hysterically. "DIE! _**AVADA KEDAVRA**_!"

A green light shot out of his wand and hit Lily, who stiffened and fell, her eyes staring unblinkingly at the sky. Harry screamed at the world, holding her body. His mother. All he loved. She was dead.

Pettigrew and Voldemort were dueling now, colored streaks of light flickering between them. Voldemort clearly had the upper hand, but Pettigrew had the advantage of insanity and nothing to lose on his side. Still, Pettigrew was obviously tiring.

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA**_!"

An emerald light shot at Pettigrew, who threw himself out of the way in one last act of defiance. It hit Harry, spreading out in a starburst of emerald sinking into his chest. His heart sped dangerously, and he could just barely see Voldemort's remorseful face. He collapsed over his mother's body, his vision fading to black.

oOoOoOoOo

Voldemort watched, furious, as that rat Pettigrew dodged his killing curse, and it hit Lily's son. He had wanted to spare the poor boy, perhaps recruit him. He had shown potential, dammit. Bloody stupid rat.

The boy slumped forward, obviously feeling the effects of the misdirected curse. Then a bright emerald light rebounded, and hit Voldemort in the chest. He stared dumbly as it sank in, as he felt his soul begin to be torn from his body. It couldn't be…

His body dissolved into dust and floated away on the wind. The Death Eaters scattered.


	7. And the Winner is

"Talking"

_"Writing"_

_'Tom's thoughts'_

_Harry's thoughts/emphasis_

Harry woke up cold, stiff, and with a headache that seemed to defy the bounds of reason. He sat up slowly, wincing. His hand immediately shot to his head, and came away sticky and wet. He stared at it in incomprehension.

"What…" His voice barely rasped out, and his head throbbed even more at the slight sound.

Muggle rescue workers were scattered around the street, picking up debris and helping up the few survivors. An ambulance siren wailed in the far distance, slowly but surely approaching. Unfortunately, his slight movement had attracted the attention of a female rescue worker in a neon green pantsuit, about twenty or so with short, bobbed honey blond hair.

She headed towards him, her eyes widening as she took the sight of him in. No doubt he looked like a corpse walking. Harry ignored her and resumed his search for his mother's wand. He saw it a few feet away, and lunged for it as the lady arrived. His vision immediately went black for a moment and he saw stars as all of his injuries made themselves quite known.

"-there, there, don't move. You'll only make it worse, though what you wanted with a dirty stick God knows…"

Harry gradually fell asleep on a stretcher as he was loaded onto a waiting ambulance, her voice lulling him as she prattled on about everything and nothing. He clutched the wand tighter to himself in his sleep though, when she tried to pry it from his clammy fingers.

oOo

Harry awoke in a clean, soft bed with crisp white linens tucked securely around him. He was surrounded by four bare white-washed walls, and the room was full of sunlight. Something quite near him was making periodic high-pitched beeping sounds, and Harry shifted slightly to look at it. He was surprised to find he was actually able to move with only a mild ache.

A gleaming silver contraption was feeding… something in a clear plastic bag through a tube into his arm. Nearby, a machine with a large, flat screen that had constantly changing jagged lines playing across its surface was making the annoying beeping sound. Harry stared at it blankly, and the previous events began to filter back into his mind…

In the daylight, the whole affair seemed like a dream. Harry would wake up, and his mother would be there, laughing and scolding him for sleeping in. Harry could feel something in his hand. Numbly, he pulled it out. Lily's wand sat, blood-stained and snapped from when she had fallen on him, in his hand, as he stared at it. A single unicorn hair poked out from the willow wood. He felt the locket, burning cold metal against his skin. He still had it on, under his hospital gown. So that much was all right, at least.

The door opened softly, and the blonde rescuer lady came in. Her eyes widened, and she almost looked… scared? She tried to hide it. Harry internally sneered. He was healed; he wasn't going to stay in a _muggle_ hospital any longer than he needed to.

"Er…"

_Oh, eloquent. Wonders._

She steeled herself against his cold gaze. "M-My name's Shannon. I work for the International Red Cross. D-Do you remember what happened? I know it might be hard for you"

Harry had to restrain himself from glaring pure murder. What, did she think he was a toddler? To be wrapped up in soft, cuddly blankets?

"Y-Yeah." He whispered softly, instead. "A bunch of bad guys came. They set the street on fire. There was a boom, I think? And- And they killed Mum."

He faked a tear.

Shannon looked even guiltier. "I'm- I'm sorry."

_Was stuttering an epidemic here?_

"You have to go to an orphanage."

Harry looked up, startled. _What?_

oOo

Harry kicked at the sidewalk in front of the orphanage angrily. A social care worker had brought him here, after the nurses had caught him sneaking out for the sixth time and declared him healed. She gave him a gentle shove towards the building.

"Go on."

Harry _looked_ at her, incredulous. She frowned slightly.

"In." She pointed.

He stared at the building. It was crumbling, looked like it had built in the previous century, and much the worse for it, too.

"…Perhaps you could leave me here? I'm sure I could make it from here." He gave her his best smile.

She snorted. "Sure, and have you run away the second my eyes are off you? You will be going in. Whether you run away after is your choice. But you're not going to bolt while you're _my _responsibility. Ye think no one else has ever tried that?"

Harry gritted his teeth, glaring at her with all the fury he could muster. His eyes began glowing the color of Avada Kedavra. The social worker flinched, but dragged him into the derelict building.

The inside wasn't much better than the outside. Yards of faded, ripped green carpeting lined dingy corridors. Harry had to stop and duck to avoid spider webs more than once. The wall was covered in scratches and graffiti from the home's numerous inhabitants, most of the additions swear words and gang signs.

Harry was led into a small, dusty room. Unlike most of the other small rooms he had glimpsed, its walls were painted with a clean layer of cream paint, and had no markings on them as far as he could tell. The door slammed and locked behind him, and Harry sat down gingerly on the neatly pressed bed. It creaked loudly, and clouds of dust rose into the air. He grimaced. With nothing else to do, he let his eyes wander around the room. Some boy with nothing to do had carved the initials T.M.R. into the desk. He was in for a long wait. Harry settled in the now familiar cross legged position, eyes drifting shut as he dove into his mindscape. _Merlin knows there's nothing else to do here. Might as well meditate…_

oOo

The first few days at the orphanage were dreary, but tolerable. Someone- obviously a wizard- had placed very strong wards over the entirety of the orphanage and its grounds. Harry could feel the magic fizz in his blood whenever he took a step outside into the patchy sunshine. He'd gotten tossed right back inside the grounds with a feeling like a sharp electric shock the first two times he tried to run away. The third time, the matron had found him. Various other exits yielded the same results. The warder had been very thorough, whoever it was, even going as far as to ward the second and third floor windows.

Consequently, Harry retreated indoors- to the small, well-worn, and dusty library most often- or exploring dusty corridors in the basement that never seemed to lead anywhere, like a maze. The general populace tended to avoid him after an incident involving Harry, some well-known bullies, and a spate of inexplicably broken bones. (Lily _had _managed to teach him wandless magic before her… unplanned departure. Harry preferred not to think about the subject, as it stirred up a mass of roiling emotions he wasn't sure he was quite prepared to face.) A few mysterious accidents and missing pets took care of some of the denser brats who hadn't quite gotten the message the first time. A few strategically placed snakes in some workers beds took care of any adult-based opposition he had to his activities, though the snakes always vanished before the matron arrived. Of course, there was never any _evidence_ of Harry's involvement, just a few hysterical _children's_ ranting…

oOo

And who could suspect such a sweet, polite child? The matron could still remember one other such child, the one she'd strove to thrust from her mind in the years prior. Same expressions, same uncommon cleverness, same mysterious 'accidents'. He'd even occupied the same room, had the same bed. The similarities were uncanny- Snape could have passed for Riddle's long-lost twin, save for the fact that it had been sixty years since, sixty long and peaceful years… And now it was happening again. She shuddered. She was retiring. This job was too much for her now, and quite frankly she should have quit the second that Riddle brat left. Sherry methodically disappeared from the bottle she held in one hand as she ruminated on times past.

oOo

Harry stumbled over a bit of loose floorboard, biting back a curse as his arm pinwheeled and smacked into the side of his desk. He examined his injuries briefly, then concentrated. Slowly an emerald glow rose to cover his scratches and they faded, only a slight trace of blood marking they were ever there. He smiled slightly- his wandless control was improving. A sudden scraping sound drew his attention to a small drawer sticking out of what had previously been solid wood.

Curious, Harry thoroughly studied the mechanism. It was cleverly made of scraps and pieces of things, cunningly hidden with magic. Harry cautiously picked up the contents of the drawer- a small, black leather-bound book. A wave of disappointment washed over him when the pages turned out to be blank, though the cover bore the initials T.M.R. With a mental shrug, Harry dug through his pockets for a filched pen. The book _must_do something- someone wouldn't go to such trouble for an empty journal.

"_Hello,"_ he wrote in neat, flowing script (Lily accepted no less) _"My name is Harrison Snape. I am currently a ward of the state, and stuck in this Merlin-forsaken orphanage. Someone has placed wards against my or someone else's departure."_

Harry paused to let the ink soak in. It did, quite literally, before vanishing. He stared at the place it had vanished.

"_Hello"_wrote the book, in neat, looping letters as elegant as his own. Harry nearly dropped the book in surprise. _"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Might I inquire as to how you found this book?"_

Harry fumbled with the pen, letters still crisp and precise despite his surprise. _"I stumbled on a loose floorboard. I suspect your drawer reacted to my magic; I don't think I used it close enough to the desk before."_

"_Ah. Harrison Snape, you said? Do you know an Eileen Snape, by any chance?"_

Harry wrote back, sudden suspicion mounting. _"I believe she's my grandmother. You're a Horcrux, aren't you?"_

The room darkened, chilling rapidly, and Harry felt a strong tug on his magic. Second later, a lanky teen much like himself- a bit older, though- appeared on his bed. He wore robes and had a calculating expression on his face.

"Why, yes. Clever, aren't you."

Harry watched him calmly. "Riddle… I don't recall any Riddles…"

"Why would that matter?" Riddle leaned forward, a strange spark in his eyes.

"Because a Horcrux is extremely _dark_magic?"

Riddle laughed suddenly, and Harry jumped, hand unobtrusively snaking into a pocket where he kept a stolen knife that he'd shakily carved some runes onto. It wouldn't hurt a soul fragment- it wasn't meant to- but it might buy him some time.

"Yes. I knew Eileen, by the way. She started Hogwarts in my third year, I believe." He shook his head, a disappointed expression gracing his features. "Pity she fancied that _muggle_." He spat the word like a curse.

"Why would it matter to you?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, it matters. Very much so. You see…"

Riddle waved one hand, almost carelessly. Fiery letters wrote themselves out in the air. The casual display of blatant wandless- soundless- magic was unnerving.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Harry had a sinking feeling as the letters began to rearrange. Again red eyes and emerald light flashed through his mind.

"I am Lord Voldemort." he said softly at the same time as Riddle.

Riddle had a curious expression on his face- the kind of curiosity a snake has as he stalks his prey. "Oh," he breathed. "You've heard of me?"

Harry allowed himself to nod, eyes on Riddle. "My father was a Death Eater. My mother… was killed by you."

The temperature of the room dropped another few notches.

Riddle met Harry's stare calmly. "Oh? I did? How inconvenient. She's not fully gone, you know?"

"_What?_"

Riddle nodded at the locket tucked under Harry's drab orphanage blazer. "Quite clever, really. She's done the same as I have."

Harry's breath caught. "What do you want?" _There had to be catch..._

Riddle continued, seemingly unfazed. "I'll tutor you until you can break the wards- or I can briefly possess you and break them, your choice. You get me resurrected, unharmed. I'll provide the ritual room and supplies, and coach you through the process of reviving your mother. More than a fair deal."

"Swear on it." Harry's voice was guarded, but hope shone through the shields in his darkened eyes. It was a mere formality. They both knew he would take it. It was the best chance he had- the only chance, most likely that he'd have. He'd be a fool to refuse it.

Riddle's voice was steady. "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, do so swear on the blood of Slytherin that runs through my veins to follow these terms."

Harry added his voice to the growing magic. "I, Harrison Severus Snape, do so swear on my magic that these things shall be done."

"So shall it be." they chorused, a cyclone of magic tightening around the two.

"Signed, sealed, and witnessed." Harry concluded.

The cyclone vanished, the air popping at its absence. He resisted the urge to fall to his knees as the pressure increased. Harry could feel strands of it tightening around his core before they too, tightened and vanished. Riddle wore a thoughtful expression as he examined the remaining wisps of power that still danced about the room.

"Curious." was his only comment.

The door slammed open as Riddle suddenly vanished.

"What the hell did you do this time, brat?" the matron exclaimed heatedly.

Harry gave her his best innocent impression, nearly jumping in surprise as a slight voice whispered in his head. _'Decent. Though I would advise pacifying her, it may prove crucial to our plans.'_

_What are you doing in my head?_ Harry thought back bemusedly as he widened his eyes a bit more, willing some tears to form.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" he burst out, looking properly righteously indignant. "I was locked in my room the whole time, Mrs. Cole. Ask Sister Maria if you don't believe me."

'_Don't be ridiculous.'_ the voice replied, seemingly amused at his display. _'Word would almost certainly get out if, say, one of the other children saw you talking to what appeared to be thin air. It would attract the kind of attention we most certainly do not need, especially after that little fireworks show that just occurred.'_

_Oh?_Harry tried to look as uninterested as one can be when one is carrying on two different conversations at the same time.

The door slammed as Mrs. Cole stormed out, forgetting to lock it in her search for Maria. Her heated mutterings followed her down the hallway.

He flinched at the mental equivalent of a slap to back of the head. _'Show some sense, boy. Any wizard worth a damn saw that spike of magic. We'll have to be very careful for the next month, especially if the old coot himself decides to stick his crooked nose into affairs over here.'_

Harry suddenly felt very sober as he mouthed one word. _Dumbledore._

'_Indeed.'_

A/N: SO! Been a while, ne? *shifty eyes* Shh... I'm hiding from a rampant pile of homework. ;P


	8. The Deadliest Enemy

"Talking"

_"Writing"_

_**"Spells"**_

_Thinking/Mental Voices_

* * *

"Seven stirs clockwise, one stir counterclockwise." Tom intoned, head drooping in boredom as he struggled to stay awake and materialized. A chunk of his robes dissolved into golden mist for a second before reforming.

Harry dutifully stirred the potion, watching as it lightened noticeably into a pale violet.

"Should be done soon-" Tom let out a huge yawn and vanished.

The inconspicuous leather-bound book sitting next to the cauldron flipped open and skimmed through a few blank pages before stopping on a crisp page bearing a single word. _"Bother."_

Harry fumbled for a quill, other hand still methodically stirring the Dreamless Sleep.

"_Half-hour longer than last. Progress."_ Harry wrote, one eye still on the potion. Wasn't _quite_ done yet…

"_I _should_ be able to last another two hours or so. I let myself get distracted."_

Harry dropped the quill and fluidly sank to his knees to blow out the small fire lit under his makeshift cauldron (Cook's best pot on a rigged stand of filched electrical wire). After awkwardly shuffling until he could rise to his feet, he picked up the neglected quill and wrote back.

"_Do you need more magic?"_

"_No, I'll be fine. Maybe tomorrow, at the earliest. You shouldn't push it after using so much today."_

"_How long to break through that final ward?"_ Harry wrote. Black ink dissolved into the parchment and quickly returned.

"_Perhaps another week or so. Then we can begin collecting the supplies for the dual resurrections."_

Harry began to reply. _"Acceptable, but Mrs. Cole is beginning to monitor my every move now-"_

His head jerked up as a strong pulse of magic resonated through his bones. "What-" The wards had fallen. _Wizards!_

Harry grabbed Tom's diary, disregarding the finished cauldron of Livling Death. He could always make more, if he could just get out of here…

He sprinted for the hidden doorway he knew was there, the one he knew would lead him straight outside. _After all, who knew if the foolish Ministry idiots might arrive here quickly for once?_

The diary found its way into his innermost sweater pocket, resting comfortably over his heart.

He cursed as his normal grace deserted him and he stumbled, his locket slipping out from where he had tucked it under his shirt this morning. A second later, his feet dug into the stone floor of the basement hallway and propelled him forward again. There were three long strides to the doorway now, he had memorized the distance by heart after long days spent tracing and retracing his steps in pitch darkness- two, one- his grasping fingers touched cool metal and he thrust it wide open as sunlight streamed in. He dashed across the ward line without another second lost, heart pounding from the sudden exertion.

He slammed into someone and reeled backward, landing in an awkward heap on the ground. Someone, with not so twinkling blue eyes, a long white beard, and a pair of half-moon spectacles placed sternly upon a crooked nose- He snarled, his eyes flashing in hatred for a moment before he caught himself.

Dumbledore!

"How kind of you to join us, Tom."

_Not bloody likely- wait, Tom?_

Harry could feel the ward lines springing up behind him. _Shite!_ A trap! And he had fallen for it. He cursed his stupidity, mind whirling.

He discretely shifted, bringing his legs under him. Tom was currently close to exhausted. So was Harry. But Dumbledore didn't know that… Harry knew he was severely outclassed, not to mention outnumbered. He still had the element of surprise, though, as Dumbledore probably thought he was possessed or some such, and if he could disorient the wizard long enough he stood a chance of escaping. He knew the surrounding area very well though, better than Dumbledore's lackeys, certainly.

"I'm sorry, sir. Have we met?" He curled his hands around a handful of dust and sand, mentally urging a spark into each grain. The effort made him lightheaded. It was a normally useless tactic- his magic was simply so strong that the grains would do nothing to hide his magical signature- but he was very nearly exhausted and it might just work. The trick was to be as unexpected and sudden as possible…

He continued. "I'm afraid you've got the wro-" he flung the handfuls in Dumbledore's face and in the surrounding air by the other wizards, then pelted for dear life for the nearby fence, vaulting over it and onto a signpost, then immediately onto a nearby roof. He repressed what little magical signature he was giving off, using his last pinch of magic for a Disillusionment charm. As the feeling of a cold egg being cracked over his head spread to the rest of his body, he continued to run, intermittedly jumping from rooftop to London rooftop.

It was quiet, too quiet. He didn't like that. He chanced a glance behind him, then instantly redoubled his efforts. _Shite! They had brought brooms!_

He ran, sharp spikes of agony pounding through his chest, lungs burning. They were gaining- There!

He jerked violently left and into a seemingly abandoned alley, taking another sharp right through a wall into a nightclub, sending a few dancers reeling as he wove expertly through the crush, and he knew the Disillusionment had worn off by now and Merlin how he wanted to collapse but he couldn't. He turned into a bathroom- a girl's bathroom, he really would have to ask Tom about that later- then vaulted through a glass mirror, vanishing as if he was never there.

Crammed into the back shop of a muggle clock shop, he finally allowed himself to breathe, relaxing silently. With any luck, that would have lost Dumbledore- at least for a few seconds. He pushed himself up with a muffled groan of pain and opened the door.

He bit back a yelp of shock as an arm shot forward and caught his wrist in an iron grip tight enough to bruise.

"Got you, slippery little bastard that you are!" said a man with an obviously magical eye whirling threateningly and a scarred, twisted face (Moody, his mind supplied, Tom had told him about the Order members but it hadn't really prepared him for the shock of seeing _the_ Alastor Moody.)

"Told Albus you'd try to escape. Knew you'd do it, too, bugger off somewhere and come back twice as bad."

"How-"

Moody snorted. "Nice try, boy. Not fooling me."

Harry reviewed his memories, genuinely confused. _I hadn't slipped up once, how did he catch me?_

The distinctive crack of apparition sounded.

His deformed face twisted into the semblance of a feral grin. "'Course it helps that I hit you with a tracking charm right before you decided to pull your little disappearing stunt."

Harry swore violently.

Moody looked at him with something akin to respect. "Damn straight."

Dumbledore appeared in the shop doorway looking distinctly ruffled and much less jovial, still brushing dust off his overly gaudy robes. "Ah, yes, Moody." Harry would have grinned if the circumstances had been any less dire.

Harry: 1, Dumbledore: 0.

Blue eyes locked on his, and Harry felt a tendril of compulsion magic slip over him as Dumbledore tried to legilimize him. He brought up his Occlumency barriers, batting away Dumbledore's tentative probe like an irritating kitten. Dumbledore was nothing next to a furious Lily. He held it back easily, rebounding some of Dumbledore's magic the way Lily taught him and broke the compulsion. Dumbledore broke eye contact first with an irritated sound.

"Where is the Horcru-" His eyes landed on Lily's locket and widened.

Harry's blood ran cold; he snarled like a wild animal and tried to punch Dumbledore. Moody caught his arm easily and twisted it behind his back.

Dumbledore was touching his locket. He was holding it. _His_ locket. Harry's eyes began to bleed red.

"_GIVE IT BACK! MINE!_"

Dumbledore ignored him, delicately lifting the golden chain off Harry's neck.

"Goodbye, Tom." he said softly, then tossed the locket high into the air.

It spun, once, twice, glinting in the light from the window before bursting into black flames, a horrible keening sound echoing in the air. Harry fought Moody, tears screaming down his face. That was his Mother! They were killing his mum!

The last ashes fell to the ground and Harry's eyes returned to shattered emerald. Moody released him silently to collapse to the ground, shell-shocked. Some of the other witches and wizards eyed him with poorly disguised pity before apparating away with Dumbledore.

Harry could hear the last one, a girl with bright pink hair of about sixteen, even muttering under her breath to another, older woman. "He's just a kid… He's about Nev's age, I reckon. Couldn't we have been gentler, or something? He's just a kid…"

Harry watched them disappear, and suddenly he hated them more than anyone he ever had before. How could- How could they just come prancing in, ruin his life, and leave? His hands unconsciously clenched and he punched the wall next to his head, panting in anger, cheeks flushed and eyes bleeding red once more. He hated them so muchsomuchsomuch-

oOo

"Snape? Snape, if you're in there, wake up!" Someone shook him gently.

Harry sat up, head pounding. He groaned. A hot ball of something- he wasn't sure what- seemed to be burning tightly in his chest. He felt bile rising in his throat and barely managed to turn his head before he retched.

Someone handed him a cool cloth and he took it gratefully.

"Snape?"

He looked dizzily up into red eyes that swam in and out of his vision.

"Yeah?" His voice was raspy and hoarse, barely a whisper. He winced as his throat violently protested.

The other voice seemed worried, for some strange reason.

"Come on, Snape, don't die on me now." A second mutter, probably to himself this time- "Magical exhaustion. He's overextended himself, kid's not used to it yet… Won't be able to move for another two hours, give or take, bailiff'll be here sooner 'n that…"

Harry swayed dangerously. "What're you-"

The voice resumed talking urgently. "Snape- Harry, I need you to trust me, alright? I know this seems odd, but go with it."

Harry nodded drunkenly.

"_**Imperio!"**_

Harry was floating in his mindscape now.

_Pick up the book._

He noticed belatedly there was a small black book lying open on the ground. The boy from before was gone (Tom, his mind said) but the voice was still there, somehow? His head protested at the thought.

_Never mind that, pick up the book!_

"Why?"

The voice seemed exasperated. _Look, Harry, the muggle police are on their way, and I only have enough magic left to do this once. Trust me, I'm trying to save us, dammit!_

"Why?"

_Oh, for- just trust me, _please_?_

Harry frowned, but let the voice take over. "Fine. Just because you asked nicely."

The voice didn't respond, but Harry could vaguely sense irritation as his body picked up the book.

_Good. Now put the book in your sweater pocket, and walk out the door casually. Take the tram to Charing Cross, then get off and walk to the Leaky Cauldron. Ask the bartender if he has any rooms he could spare for a friend. Tell him it's for Marvolo when he asks…_

oOo

When not-Harry strode into the Leaky Cauldron, it was already early evening and quite crowded. The bartender, who proudly wore a rusty badge declaring him to be 'Tom' barely spared a glance for him, engrossed in a newspaper. 'Tom,' scanned Harry briefly when he stopped in front of him, offering Harry a friendly grin. Harry smiled back politely.

"Can I help you?"

Harry adjusted his tattered orphanage sweater discretely.

"I believe so. Got any rooms free?"

"Indeed there are, sir? Any room in particular?" The bartender cheerily replied.

_An attic room. One that overlooks Diagon Alley._

"Ah, yes, an attic room would do perfectly. One that overlooks Diagon Alley…" He buffed his nails on his sweater as if he hadn't the slightest care in the world.

Tom's head jerked up, completely focusing on Harry for the first time. "Might I ask for whom?"

A razor thin smirk. "A friend, A Mr. Marvolo. I believe you may have heard of him." A flicker of crimson in his eyes.

Tom paled, turning chalk white. "Of- Of course, sir. Right this way, sir."

He bolted upright, magazine forgotten and left to slip to the floor and hastily showed Harry up the stairs, then down the hallway to a locked door. He fumbled for a key, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

It was incredibly amusing to watch.

"This visit will remain… quiet, no?" Harry delicately remarked. "Between friends, of course. No need for anyone to get hurt…" He purred the syllables, relishing in the feeling of being utterly in control.

Tom nodded frantically. "Mum's the word. I understand perfectly." He retreated down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

An angelic smile spread across Harry's face as he watched the bartender go.

"I certainly hope so." he stated quietly, his voice still carrying clearly to Tom's receding figure. "I should so hate to find another man that makes coffee as well as that man does."

A Cheshire cat grin spread across his face as the figure broke into a dead run.

* * *

A/N: Ookay... So about two months since last? *winces* Sorry about that. At any rate, I hope this makes up for it some. Action's finally kicking up, and less of the irritating filler. If anyone's wondering (still) about why Dumbledore destroyed the locket, he thinks it's Tom's horcrux. Case of mistaken identity. Took him a while to figure out that Tom had horcruxes, but now he's on the warpath. Pity Harry was in his way, but now Harry has just had all his prior propaganda from Lily confirmed in the worst way. He's not about to take it lying down, either.

Dumbledore's made an enemy- one he knows nothing about and is willing to do anything to kill him- the most dangerous kind.

~K.R.B.


End file.
